G-Nome
G-Nome is a mech simulation video game developed by 7th Level. Publisher difficulties led to it having a protracted development cycle. Originally intended to be published by Merit as a DOS-based title, it was ultimately released on February 28, 1997, as 7th Level's first 3D game. Reviews upon release were unenthusiastic, as critics found that while the main selling point (that characters could leave their mechs and commandeer others) was innovative, the overall execution of the game was weak. G-Nome was followed up by a real-time strategy spin-off called Dominion: Storm Over Gift 3, developed by 7th Level, but acquired and released by Ion Storm. Gameplay The entirety of G-Nome's gameplay is based around close-surface combat, by the means of direct foot movement or the occupancy of vehicles. The majority of the vehicles are bipedal assault machines called "HAWCs", (Heavy Armored Weapons Chassis), that usually carry between two and four weapon mounts, which vary between laser pulse weapons, machine guns and missiles. Aside from the HAWCs, each of the races in the game maintain hovercrafts and armored support vehicles, for strategic insurance and variability. Larger vehicles are capable of carrying passengers, although the well-being of the pilot and the vehicle's maintenance greatly affects the longevity in which the passengers may occupy the vehicle. Foot combat is generally disadvantaged to opponents occupying vehicles; however, ground soldiers are equipped not only with low-energy laser rifles, but non-lethal grenade launchers called GASHRs, which upon impact, will eject the occupants of any vehicle or structure. G-Nome features four alien factions- the Darken, the Union, the Mercs and the Scorp. Each of these races represent a certain environmental theme; the Darken are desert-themed, the Union-centered portion takes place in a volcanic land, the Mercs are snow and ice-themed and the Scorp are nature-themed. All the races maintain similar naming conventions and strength orientation in regards to their vehicles and structures, with certain attributes of one vehicle having a relative advantage over the other. The one exception to this would be the Mercs, whose faction features an extra vehicle and all their vehicles do not feature auto-eject systems upon destruction, causing a guaranteed fatality, if not attended to. Mechanics At the time of its release, the game was part of a new and popular genre of Mech games that offered gameplay where the player had the ability to control giant-robot-like machines called HAWCs (Heavy Armored Weapon Chassis), similar to the games of the Mechwarrior-Series and games accompanying the Heavy Gear-Universe, which were published in a similar timeframe. The game mechanics allowed the player easy access in and out of their vehicle to proceed on foot to either capture other vehicles or to carry out tasks that cannot be executed from within the vehicle. That way, the destruction of the player's HAWC is not necessarily the end of the game, since the player would still have the chance of capturing a new one, if they were to leave the old one in time. Players are restricted to within the game area by the Orbital defense kill zone. Should a player wander too far outside, a computer voice will warn the player. If the player continues, the computer will say, "Have a nice day", and the player's HAWC will be destroyed by a huge laser blast, presumably from a space-based weapon. During the in-game missions, each factions has notably unique environmental setting. The Bendian Mercenaries are usually found in Arctic weather conditions with snow filled landscapes. The Darken are found in dry desert environment, a complete contrast of the Bendian Mercenaries. The Scorp dwell within a spring-like environment with vast vegetation and grasslands. In contrast with the Scorp, the renegade Union are shown in volcanic environment of the Shalton Frontier with darkened sky and lava flows. All landscapes consist of canyons, mountains, rivers or lava flows. Allies Allance Wilkins The UIA representative who informs Gant of his re-enrollment and the assigned mission involved in the game. Wilkins is fast-thinking, motivated and keeps a constant vigil over Sergeant Joshua Gant and his squadron involved. Near the end of the story arc when the general and his companions are delivered to Sheridan's Lair in the Shalton Frontier, he himself follows Sergeant Gant's military and battle tactics in the mission to defeat Sheridan. When Kylie is murdered, Wilkins has Sheridan's orbital transport intercepted and leaves Gant to dispatch Sheridan. Stephen Kylie An old comrade of Joshua Gant's. He was with Gant through his earlier years along with Ryan Pearl and Jack Sheridan. Kylie seems to keep it a general secret about Gant's unhampered rage and hatred for Sheridan in respects to what happened to Pearl. Even though this is shown at times, Kylie seems to be cautiously optimistic throughout the storyline and has much respect for Sergeant Gant. On the second-to-last level, while out of view of Gant, Kylie is murdered by Sheridan while Gant destroys the laboratory. Dr. Victoria Thane A technician who also works for the Union. She is on assignment in Merc territory on a peaceful mission in the canyons, unknowingly being in grave danger by Merc raiding parties. Her mission is rudely interrupted when Gant and Kylie show up and expose her to the G-Nome assignment. UIA needs her expertise in gaining access to equipment that is pivotal to the G-Nome's destruction upon Mesa Caracon. She also provides useful weapons, such as the EGGER, and a world of Bendian Merc Intel. Jack Sheridan Possibly the man that Joshua Gant loathes the most, he was the commander of a mission 10 years prior to the current mission that ended in Pearl's capture. Although it was unknown to all of UIA, Pearl was transformed into the G-Nome and many believe him to be dead. It is never fully explained about Sheridan's involvement in Pearl's MIA, but it is likely associated with his inability to save Pearl in close combat. In reference to the current mission, Sheridan is needed for his profession and deep knowledge of Scorp culture and technology. He however sabotages the mission by capturing the G-Nome and attempting to eliminate Gant. Sheridan transported the G-Nome in his Union Heavy Assault HAWC near a laboratory. His plan was to use an orbital transport to take the G-Nome's DNA off-planet. However, he is foiled when Gant's strikeforce destroys the laboratory. In rage, Sheridan murders Kylie and attempts to flee with the G-Nome in the cargo bay of his HAWC. Gant catches up with him and there is a ferocious battle between the two soldiers. It ended with Sheridan's vehicle totaled and his body lying in ruins at Gant's feet. Enemies Enemies can be killed with about the same comparative degree of difficulty. Some make better targets than others. Bendian Mercenary Provisional Republic: The Mercs are tall and generally easy to defeat, while their troops, structures and vehicles are primarily colored blue. Their HAWCS incorporate an unpredictable array of weapons, and have no auto-eject device. Although their vehicles have drawbacks and their troops are weak, their soldiers have the greatest accuracy of all the races. Darken Empire: The Darken's troops are noticeably short, but are more difficult to defeat than the other races. Their technology is less conservative than other races and are generally more gritty. The Darken's two primary weaknesses are that they lack the heavy assault vehicles and some specific buildings that the other races maintain. Scorp Imperial Republic: The Scorp race are also tall and use green as a primary color for their assets. The Scorp's HAWC durability and soldier training is comparable to the Union Alliance. Union Intelligence Agency: Although the UIA are the protagonists of the game, near the conclusion of the game, Jack Sheridan takes a large contingent of troops to the Shalton Frontier to clone the G-Nome at his laboratory. The renegade Union troops maintain all the advantages the player will have, making the game very challenging and forcing the player to rely completely of their own cunning. Weapons PRIF44: This is your laser rifle. It is a very light energy weapon with a fast cycle time. It seems to be standard-issue to all races. Hits produce a red blast cloud on the target. (ammo capacity: infinite) Gas Assault Shock Rifle: This weapon resembles a grenade launcher, but fires a non-explosive gas cartidge that fills the target's cockpit and triggers the autoeject mechanism. Note: This weapon is ineffective against foot soldiers. (ammo capacity: 6 rounds) Enhanced Gamma Radiation Rifle: Similar to a GASHR, this weapon kills the pilot of a vehicle without damaging the vehicle itself. (ammo capacity: unknown) LaserSite: This weapon can be either HAWC-mounted or carried. It uses a laser designator to target an orbital laser strike like the kind used in the Orbital Defense Kill Zone. The laser strike is guaranteed to destroy the target. (ammo capacity: 2 rounds) Story The game takes place in the year 2225, A.D., on the remote world of Ruhelen in the Omicron Reticuli star system. This planet has been a contested territory between the Darken, Union, Mercs and the Scorp, which are the Union's greatest threat. The discovery of the mineral-rich Phygos star system nearby has upset the tenuous strategic balance of the four races, leading to speculation of an inevitable war. The player assumes the role of Sergeant Joshua Gant, a retired Union Intelligence Acency, (UIA), operative, who for ten years prior, has been experiencing horrifying nightmares from a mission that resulted in the loss of his best friend and comrade, Ron Pearl. Following one of Gant's nightmares, the sergeant is contacted by UIA director General Allance Wilkins, who reinstates Gant immediately for a mission of the utmost importance. According to Wilkins, the Scorp have been conducting top-secret biological warfare experiments upon human prisoners of war, in order to create a mutated super-soldier dubbed the "G-Nome". Gant is commanded to euthanize the G-Nome and destroy the Scorp facility that has been housing the experiments. For assistance, Gant is assigned a team that includes his old friend and munitions expert, Sergeant Stephen Kylie, Union's most accomplished geneticist, Doctor Victoria Thane and an undisclosed final member of the team operating within the Scorp territory. Gant begins his mission by traversing the Darken Republic on foot and strategically taking out any opposition that would hinder his objective of rendezvousing with Kylie. United once again, the duo embark across the Merc territory to meet Thane, who has been on a separate assignment. Upon Wilkins' disposition, Thane identifies some specialized Merc technology stored away at a facilitated structure called the Citadel upon a mesa called Caracon as the means of neutralizing the G-Nome. After acquiring the technology, the team heads for the Scorp territory. Gant and his team bypass the heavily-defended Scorp border, where he is introduced to the final member of his team: Major Jack Sheridan, a Scorp specialist and the man responsible for the loss of Pearl ten years prior. After several precarious skirmishes with the intent of acquiring Scorp vehicles for bypassing mine fields and learning of the G-Nome facility's location, Sheridan leads the team directly to the laboratory. The mission is compromised, however, when Sheridan attempts to kill Gant, captures the G-Nome and allows for Kylie to be captured by Scorp reinforcements. Soon after, however, the Scorp ally with Gant, with recognizing Sheridan and the G-Nome as a greater threat. The Scorp and UIA realize that Sheridan has a genetic recombination laboratory located within the volcanic Shalten Frontier, where not only is he backed by a sizable army, but he intends to clone the G-Nome. After gaining reinforcements from Wilkins and a large confrontation at the secret facility, Sheridan kills Kylie immediately after Gant destroys the laboratory. While the Union finish off Sheridan's forces, Gant gives chase after Sheridan, with the G-Nome in tow. Gant disables Sheridan's powerful vehicles and kills him. Gant confronts and subdues the G-Nome and while examining a marker upon its paw, he discovers that Pearl was the G-Nome. In an act of mercy, Gant allows Pearl to survive and tells him to run away before the Union forces arrive. The G-Nome is seen heading toward the sunset in the ending credits of the game. As Sheridan's forces are defeated, Wilkins rummages through the remains of the recombination lab and comes across a petri dish labelled "G-NOME: PEARL". Wilkins grabs the dish and departs. In the aftermath the Scorp declares war on the Union, in retaliation for the mission. Reports leak through of a covert Union operation intended to destroy the Scorp G-Nome facility, but are denied by both the Union and the Scorp, while Wilkins unexpectedly resigns, causing public speculation that the alleged operation ended in failure. Development G-Nome made its first public appearance in the form of conceptual video footage shown at publisher Merit's booth at the Summer 1994 Consumer Electronics Show. Merit suffered from a number of financial setbacks, delaying the game, and the game's developer, Distant Thunder, was later acquired by 7th Level. Producer Todd Porter commented on the advantages of switching the development environment to Windows 95: "It's a real time, 3D, texture-mapped, polygon game. We're getting benchmarks that are just incredible right now. We're already a Windows-based company, so working with DirectDraw and Direct Access was a no-brainer. We did the Direct Access in October and what we saw was an immediate increase in speed. Another great thing about it is that we can play in any resolution, 320x200 all the way to 1280x1024." Reception A Next Generation critic hailed the ability to exit one's mech, wander around on foot, and take over other characters' mechs as a never-before-seen feature, and praised the mission designs for their combination of fun "blast-fests" with ingenuously conceived infiltration missions. He nonetheless concluded that "While it admittedly introduces some interesting new elements, G-Nome doesn't put much of a dent in the MechWarrior genre." Stephen Poole similarly remarked in GameSpot, "The good news is that G-NOME has several unique (and pretty cool) features that you won't find in any other mech game; the bad news is that muddy control, graphics glitches, and a sparse manual keep it from being the best it can be." Besides the ability to take over mechs, he was pleased with the high level of control over one's teammates, but found that control issues make even basic maneuvers unreasonably difficult. He particularly criticized the fact that when on foot, the player character fires in the direction he's running instead of the direction he's facing. His final assessment was that players who can master the frustrating controls would still find the game worthwhile for its gameplay innovations. Greg Fortune of Computer Gaming World was less forgiving: "Vehicle independence is a great concept, but it is so poorly implemented here that it detracts from the game rather than enhancing it." Like Poole, he ridiculed the inability to fire in alternate directions when on foot, and additionally criticized the cockpit display, omniscient radar, troublesome targeting, pixelation, weak enemy AI, and repetitive multiplayer combat. G-Nome commercially "flopped", according to the Dallas Observer. Trivia *The game uses the RenderWare v2.0 middleware game engine as its 3D rendering engine DirectX 5 is the minimum requirement and the Smacker video codec for video rendering.